


Sister Don't Test the Ones you Love

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, depending on how you look at it..., fem!Kili, sex is alluded to, technical infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fionarex-deactivated20140112 said:<br/>❝ if you're still taking prompts...Fem!Kili arranged marriage au? ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Don't Test the Ones you Love

_You’ve got a chip on your shoulder girl,_

_And by god it’ll bring you down..._

****

Kíli blinked at her uncle. "You can't be serious." She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"I am Kíli."

"I won't do it!"

"It is not your choice to make niece."

"I refuse to be _whored_ _out_ to someone whose twice _your_ age!"

The next moments happened very quickly, Kíli felt the backhand more than saw it.

"You will do your duty to your people! Or so help me I will banish you from the Blue Mountains!” Thorin roared, heartbroken. He cared for his sister’s children as if they were his own, but he was king and he had to do anything to ensure their safety. Even sending his niece away from them all...

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Kíli clung to her older brother in his bed, sobbing harder than she’d ever done before or would ever allow herself to do again.

Fíli ran his hands down her back and through her dark brown hair, trying to reassure her.

“It’ll be alright...”

“It won’t be alright Fee! I’ll be made to _leave_ , I’ll have to leave _you_ and I can’t bear that!” Kíli argued, tears spilling down her cheeks. Fíli quickly rubbed the tears away.

“Please Ûrzudel, help me forget, make our last night memorable.” She begged, gripping his tunic tight.

“Kee I can’t-”

“ _Please_ nadadel.”

In the later years, Fíli would remark that night to be ‘bittersweet’. Sweet, because it was _simply amazing_ , but they both knew it could never happen again...

 

_I’ve seen the love in your brother’s eyes_

_Sister, don’t test the ones you love..._


End file.
